A Glimpse Into Scourge's Past
by Kilsta
Summary: [Warriors] Ever wonder what turned Scourge so evil? Well, we know it had to be something terrible that made him take that path, and here's my take on it. One-shot.


_Ever wonder what turned Scourge so evil? Well, we know it had to be something terrible that made him take that path, and here's my take on it._

Gray clouds covered the sky. The heavens had opened up and were crying, splattering the dark alley with rain. Though my coat was sleek and shed some of the water, it was short and slightly thin, and the bitter cold penetrated my black fur and chilled me to the bone.

I glanced at the she-cat that sat beside me. Her beautiful amber eyes were wide with an unknown emotion. Now that I look back on it, they seemed almost fearful, but I didn't realize it at the time. Her fur was thin like mine, and I could tell she was cold. I padded over to her and pressed my pelt against her silver-and-white one for warmth. I felt a purr rumbling in her as I did so, and I gazed back fondly at her.

"Scourge," she meowed.

"Yes?"

"I... I was thinking something," she meowed, looking suddenly embarrassed. She looked down shyly at her paws. My eyes widened in surprise, for it was not in her nature to be so timid. She was, like me, a tough alley cat.

"What were you thinking, Bandit?" I asked.

"I thought maybe it was time to think about the future... and I have always wanted to have kits... Scourge, wouldn't you love to have kits?"

I gazed back at her in shock. "Bandit," I meowed kindly, when I had recovered, "of course I want kits." Bandit purred in delight.

"Oh, really, Scourge? You do?" she asked.

"I do," I meowed. She stretched out her neck and pressed her muzzle against my cheek.

"I'm glad," she whispered.

.x.x.x.x.

It had been almost two weeks after we had mated, but there was no change in Bandit's behavior like I expected. Her shape didn't change, either, it didn't grow round. If anything, she seemed to grow thinner. "Bandit," I meowed tentatively, "when are we going to be able to tell if, you know, you're pregnant?"

She looked back at me, confusion in her eyes. "I thought there'd be some change by now," she meowed, "but maybe it takes more time than I thought."

"Perhaps you're right," I meowed.

One day, after another week had passed, Bandit stalked towards me, a serious look in her amber orbs. I knew right away that something was definitely not right. "Bandit," I cried, "what's wrong?"

"Scourge, I've something to tell you," she whispered.

"What is it, Bandit, what is it?"

"I... Scourge, I..." She stopped. Suddenly, she lifted her head and cried, "I am barren, Scourge, barren!" The bitterness in her cry was so strong that it made me flinch.

"I'm so sorry, Bandit," I whispered, staring at her in horror.

"Or... it could be you who has the problem!" she meowed suddenly, looking at me accusingly.

"No, Bandit, don't you remember what I told you? About poor old deceased Duchess? May she rest in peace in the heavens," I murmured ritualistically.

"Oh, I remember now, all right," she snapped bitterly. "So it is me. I'll never have kits. I'll be cursed to wander the world as a barren old she-cat until I die!" Grief entered her gaze and she turned away from me. "I never would have thought in a million moons that this would happen." Suddenly, she slashed the air with her claws and spat angrily.

"No matter what happens," I meowed softly, "I will always be here to support you." She glanced gratefully at me, then looked away and sighed.

.x.x.x.x.

Then the terrible day came. The day that changed my life forever. I was lying next to poor barren Bandit, when I heard a horrible snarl. My head shot up and I saw a shepherd dog. I woke Bandit up. "Quick, get out of here!" I cried, but it was too late. The dog was nearly upon us. His muzzle was black, gaping open, and dripping saliva. It kept opening and closing like a trap. His fur was tan and shaggy, and he was scrawny and hungry.

He lunged at me, and nearly got me, but I moved out of the way quickly. Then he turned on Bandit, and she tried to move out of the way, but she just wasn't fast enough. The dog caught her in his terrible jaws and shook her around, and she screamed such a scream that it seemed to shake the whole town, then she fell out of his mouth and landed in a bleeding heap behind me.

When I saw this, I felt as though the world was crumbling, the light was dying, and the end was coming. I knew she would not live through this.

And with deepest sorrow and despair, I fell to the ground, as though I had died. Her desperate cry echoed in my head, and all at once, my head shot up. I could see nothing and everything; total darkness with death auras and unexplainable shapes. Then it faded back into the alley. I felt the ancient fury of of all my ancestors pulsing through me, challenging anyone to harm the terribly wounded cat that lay behind me, positively daring the dog to attack us.

Something had certainly snapped inside my head, I wasn't sure what was happening. I felt twisted insanity consume me at once. "Come here, doggie doggie doggie!" I growled in what was likely a crazed voice. But you know what? The shepherd stopped and stared at me for a second, looking confused. "Yeah, that's right," I snarled. "Come here and fight, if you can!"

The dog lifted his lips and showed me his fangs, and charged forward. He snapped at me and missed; slobber went splattering everywhere. My face scrunched up in disgust. "Is that supposed to frighten me, your old, dripping yellow teeth? They look about ready to fall out, you old fool!" I let out a cold laugh. "Come and get me, doggie, if you're fast enough!" He did come at me, but again I evaded. Quickly, I ran around him, feeling as though I was posessed by the Evil One, and leaped high in the air. At the same time, I lashed out with my front paws, scoring my claws against his face. I repeated this process several times, until I got his eyes. When this happened, he jumped, screamed, and turned to run away. I had blinded him for life.

Shocked and trembling, I watched him run, realizing what I had just done. I whirled around and looked at the silver-and-white she-cat that lay on the ground, her fur soaked in her own blood. "Bandit?" I whispered, afraid I might never hear her voice again.

"Scourge?" she rasped in a faint voice. I rushed to her side, nudging her gently with my nose.

"You're going to make it. You're going to be all right." I shivered, hoping against hope that I was right.

"I... I don't know," she whispered. "Everything... looks so far away..."

"Please, Bandit," I mewed, "I'm right here. It's gonna be okay. You'll see. Soon, you'll be on your paws, running through the alleys. We'll own the town! P-please, Bandit."

"I wish I... could..." she sighed.

"You can!" I cried. "You will! Oh, Bandit, don't leave me alone!"

"I don't want to leave... but... it's time... nothing left... I'll watch over you from the heavens, Scourge... good-bye..."

"BANDIT!" I screamed, after the air hissed out of her and she died. "Bandit..." I lowered my head in grief. Then, suddenly, a cold sense of calm passed over me, and eventually I made new rules for my life.

_Little did he know, this would later lead to terrible destruction that would rule, then defeat him. Little did he know._

_Please R&R!_


End file.
